Playboy: Deseo, locura y perdición
by Aly Zama
Summary: Tras decidir quedarse en la SS, Ichigo le confía su cuerpo a Kon para que pueda hacer una vida como "humano" pero al darse cuenta que puede obtener a cualquier mujer gracias al cuerpo de Ichigo y su galantería, Kon cae en un abismo de sexo descontrolado que lo llevara directo a un gran problema, mientras Ishida y otras personas tratan que recapacite antes de que Ichigo se de cuenta


¡Nuevo proyecto!

De momento los otros fics estarán en un hiatus ya que me he quedado un poco atorada y este fic me ha estado impulsando a escribirlo :v

En fin, espero les guste.

 **PLAYBOY, DESEO, LOCURA Y PERDICIÓN**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Las calles del centro de Karakura estaban tan llenas de gente como era común en esa hora del día, siendo casi hora pico, las personas caminaban chocando entre sí y sin la menor consideración por ver a quien pasaban golpeando caminaban aun más rapido.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y la gente inició una estampida intentando cruzar el paso de cebra antes de que la luz verde volviera a encenderse. Entre todo ese montón de gente, un grupo de cuatro jovencitas caminaba intentando no ser aplastadas por el contingente de personas.

\- ¡Ahh!- el grito de una de las chicas pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, solo a excepción de sus amigas y cierta persona que pasaba por ahí.

\- ¡May!- gritaron inútilmente sus amigas mientras trataban de evitar su caída.

\- ¡Por poco!- dijo aliviado un joven que justo a tiempo había alcanzado a tomar a la chica de la mano antes de que cayera de bruces.

\- ¡Lo... lo siento!- se disculpó la jovencita intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- No debe disculparse señorita, debo ser yo el que lo haga por no haber evitado que una tan fina mujer como usted tuviera este desafortunado incidente- contestó el joven acariciando la mano de la joven mujer.

La chica un poco desconcertado volteo rápidamente para ver el rostro de su salvador pero al momento de verlo frente a frente se quedó sin aliento mientras a su lado sus amigas pegaban un pequeño grito de emoción.

\- Gra... gracias- fue la única palabra que salio de los labios de la jovencita al estar completamente perdida en los bellos ojos color ocre del joven -Me llamo... Shiranui Mai...-

\- Oh que bello nombre, me llamo Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo- contestó el joven pelinaranja regalandole a la jovencita una majestuosa sonrisa.

Las tres amigas de May suspiraron cuan adolescentes que eran y más cuando el joven volteo hacia ellas y las saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

\- Deben tener más cuidado, un grupo de chicas tan bellas y delicadas como ustedes no deberían caminar por estos rumbos infestados por tanta gente peligrosa- dijo el pelinaranja caminando galantemente hacia ellas.

-¡Kyaah!- gritaron las cuatro mientras daba pequeños brincos de felicidad.

\- Tenga nuestros teléfonos, Kurosaki-san, un día de estos le agradeceremos su ayuda- dijo una de las chicas que parecía ser la líder del grupo.

\- Oh muchas gracias chicas, y solo diganme Ichigo- contestó el joven acomodándose el cabello.

Las cuatro se quedaron sin habla al ver como el joven de ojos ocre parecia resplandecer aún más con el sol sobre el y mucho más cuando al alzar el brazo derecho los pectorales y músculos de su abdomen se pegaron sobre su camisa.

Las cuatro jovencitas regresaron en si cuando desde los autos comenzaron a sonar los claxons indicandoles que el semáforo se había puesto en verde.

Rápidamente los cinco corrieron al otro lado de la calle, y viéndose a salvo "Ichigo" hizo una pequeña reverencia para de inmediato erguirse.

\- Lo siento señoritas, ha sido un placer conocerlas, pero tengo que irme- dijo caminando seximente hacia el horizonte.

\- ¡Kon!- al escuchar el nombre, el pelinaranja se tenso de tal forma que su cuerpo no podía moverse ni un centímetro.

\- I... Ishida...- tembló el joven sintiendo la penetrante mirada del Qincy sobre su espalda.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra huir, idiota!

Juntando todo el valor que pudo, el pelinaranja destensó su cuerpo y dio un paso pero antes de dar el segundo Ishida lo jaló hacia atrás haciendo que ambos quedaran de frente.

\- ¡No soy tu niñera! ¡Demonios! ¡Solo te quito la mirada de encima y te escapas! Solo hago esto porque Isshin-san me pidió vigilarte.

\- Ts... me aburro en la casa, solo quería venir a conocer chicas.

El parpado derecho de Ishida tembló a tal grado que una vena en su sien se inflamo.

\- ¡¿Conocer chicas o tener sexo con ellas?!- le grito azotandolo contra la pared - No tienes limites Kon, te estas propasando ¿Cuantas han sido en este mes? ¿cuatro, cinco, diez? ¡Si Ichigo supiera lo que haces con su cuerpo el mismo te mataría!

\- Pues es su culpa, él fue el que me dejo cargo de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Pero estas abusando! ¿Quieres que te saque de su cuerpo y que vuelvas a ser un peluche?- le pregunto el Qincy golpeando su dedo medio sobre el pecho del pelinaranja.

Kon se tensó al instante, el solo recordar sus días como un "patético" muñeco hacia que malos recuerdos lo golpearan.

\- Ni te atrevas Ishida... no volveré a esa forma...

\- ¡Pues actúa como un adulto! Ichigo te dio su cuerpo para que pudieras vivir una vida humana ¿Y es así como le pagas?- le echó en cara intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Ichigo sabia como soy y...

\- Kon, eres un idiota, Ichigo lo hizo porque creyó que era lo mejor y como un pago por lo que hiciste por él y por Kuchiki-san... que vergüenza que no sepas apreciar la vida que te regalo Ichigo...- susurró Ishida dando media vuelta -Algún día te darás cuenta que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es un error pero espero que cuando lo hagas no sea demasiado tarde o...- hizo una pausa mirándolo de lado- a menos que Ichigo se entere antes y te de una paliza- le dijo caminando hacia el lado contrario.

\- Demonios- gruñó Kon dando un puñetazo hacia la pared que cedió fácilmente creando un agujero de unos veinte centímetros de diámetro.

Furioso y como si se tratase de un niño regañado, Kon camino hacia el lado contrario de donde Ishida había partido. Metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó sin rumbo fijo. Tal era su enojo que ni siquiera noto como un varias colegialas se le quedaban mirando con cara de deseo mientras le tomaban fotos.

-Estupido Ishida...- gruñó intentando no recordar lo que había sucedido hace cinco años.

 **flashback:**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que la guerra contra los Qincy habían terminado y, aunque los shinigamis habían ganado, el ánimo de todos era pesado y sombrío. Habían perdido a muchos amigos y otros tantos habían sido gravemente heridos.

Los trabajos de reparación y reconstrucción seguían sin parar, día y noche tanto shinigamis como personas del Rukongai ayudaban a la difícil tarea.

Kyouraku había ordenado a Kenpachi y a Toshiro a ayudar a Nelliel para liberar a Harribel, ya que Grimmjow estaba demasiado herido y todos temían que si algo le pasaba a la líder de hueco mundo diera paso a una guerra civil para obtener el control de las noches.

Mientras, que por otro lado, los sobrevivientes de la cámara de los 46 debatian sobre quien sería el nuevo rey espiritual así como el destino de Isshida y Ryuken al ser los últimos dos Qincys con vida, aunque el tema sobre el verdadero origen de Ichigo no era algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido. Todos querían una explicación de Isshin y dependiendo lo que dijera, ellos decidirán cual sería el destino que les depararía a todos los Kurosaki.

\- ¡Hey, Kon!- gritó Ichigo al ver al pequeño y pervertido peluche caminar por las deterioradas calles de la sociedad de almas.

\- ¿Ichigo? ¿No estabas con Urahara?

\- Si y es por eso que te he estado buscando.

El león de peluche alzó una ceja a modo de interrogante dado que era raro que Ichigo lo buscara de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué quieres Ichigo? Estoy ocupado, quiero ir con nee-san.

Imaginando que Kon iría a molestar a Rukia, Ichigo lo levantó del lomo para inmediatamente desaparecer en medio de un shunpo.

\- ¡Oi, Ichigo, cabron!- logró decir Kon al ser "raptado".

Segundos después, ambos aparecieron en un desolado paraje.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Ichigo?- exigió el peluche tratando que Ichigo lo soltara.

\- Ts, callate, idiota, quiero hablar seriamente contigo- le dijo liberandolo de su agarre.

Tras caer en el suelo, Kon se limpió el polvo para después cruzarse de brazos.

\- ¿Tu?

Ichigo se rasco la nuca para enseguida sentarse sobre la hierba.

\- He pensado mucho sobre esto y...- miró seriamente a Kon haciendo que este se pusiera un poco nervioso -Kon me voy a quedar en la sociedad de almas... mi poder a crecido demasiado y si regreso al mundo humano... haré que las personas corran peligro- confesó notándose un poco cabizbajo.

\- Ichigo...

\- Kon, gracias a ti pude confesarme a Rukia y... bueno- se volvio a rascar la nuca- ayer ella me dio una respuesta- dijo poniéndose rojo- ella me dijo que también siente lo mismo por mi.

Kon sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo. Desde hace años que el solo ver a Ichigo con "cara de idiota" frente a Rukia mientras callaba lo que sentía por ella, lo irritaba demasiado. Jamás se había explicado porque el Kurosaki había sido tan obstinado en aceptar lo que sentía por Rukia y peor aun cuando él mismo había escuchado a la Kuchiki nombrar a Ichigo entre sueños en una de las tantas veces que ella había dormido en el closet del Kurosaki.

\- Idiota, ¿Y como me lo vas a compensar?- le preguntó con burla pero sin esperar nada a cambio, suficiente había sido con escuchar a Ichigo dándole las gracias.

\- Eso es lo que queria hablar contigo.

Kon frunció el señor y lo miró pensando que el pelinaranja intentaba jugarle una broma.

\- La razón por la cual Urahara-san me había dicho que fuera a verlo era porque se enteró de mi decisión de quedarme aquí... él aún está muy herido y según Isane-san tardará por lo menos uno dos meses en el hospital del cuarto escuadrón...- dijo siendo un poco redundante.

\- Ichigo, ve al punto- le exigió Kon un poco desesperado.

\- Urahara-san me dijo que si me quedaba aquí mi cuerpo humano quedaría bajo su resguardo, pero que si yo quería había otra opción...- dijo tomando un poco de aire -Kon, tu has hecho mucho por mi y por los demás, nos ayudaste mucho en la guerra e incluso casi mueres, bueno, tu píldora casi se destruye, pero, creo que lo mejor sería que te quedarás con mi cuerpo, haz una vida ,eso es lo menos que te mereces- dijo sonriendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Cinco segundos fueron los que ambos permanecieron en silencio. Kon no se creía lo que Ichigo le había dicho, parecía como si fuera una broma de muy mal gusto.

\- ¿Estás bromeando o qué? ¡No soy idiota!

\- ¡Yo no jugaria con eso, y yo no soy ningún idiota!

\- ¿Estás diciendo que me darás tu cuerpo para que pueda tener un vida normal?

\- ¡Eso dije idiota!- gritó Ichigo sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Kon.

\- Ichigo ¿Lo dices en serio?- le pregunto con el rostro pálido (en este caso el peluche pálido)

El pelinaranja suspiro y asintió positivamente.

\- Ichigo... yo...- no puedo decir más ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- No lo digas que debería ser yo el que te agradeciera, por ti pude confesarme a la enana... tu me diste una nueva vida y yo en cambio te daré la oportunidad de hacer la tuya propia- dijo con tanta madurez que no parecía ser el mismo Ichigo de siempre.

\- ¡Ichigooo!- lloriqueó Kon lanzándose a los brazos del Kurosaki.

\- ¡No me abraces idiota!- le dijo sosteniéndolo antes de que llegara a su pecho.

\- ¡Gaah! ¡Suéltame, idiota! Si no lo haces iré a abrazar a Nee-san.

Los celos se encendieron dentro del Kurosaki haciendo que lanzara a Kon al suelo.

\- ¡De ahora en adelante yo soy el único que podrá abrazar a la enana!

\- ¡¿A quien le dices enana?! Fresita parlante- preguntó Rukia poniéndose detrás del Kurosaki.

\- ¡Nee-san!- gritó Kon lanzándose sobre ella.

La Kuchiki dio un paso hacia la derecha haciendo que el pobre peluche cayera sobre un charco de lado.

\- ¡Que sea tu novia no quiere decir que sea de tu propiedad imbécil!

\- ¡Oye! ¡No dejare que ningún idiota se acerque a ti!

Imaginando que esos dos no pararian luego, Kon se fue del lugar rumbo a los baños del Rukongai para lavarse y de paso poder espiar a las chicas, ya que sería la última vez que podría usar su ventaja de ser un peluche para colarse sin que nadie sospechara de un "lindo y adorable" peluche.

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Ts... estupido Ishida... ¿Qué le importa lo que haga con "mi" cuerpo...? Ichigo no ha venido en dos años y ni siquiera le ha de importar lo que pase conmigo...- gruñía Kon con enojo.

La última vez que el Kurosaki había ido al mundo humano fue unos meses después de haberse casado con Rukia y solo había ido para terminar de poner en orden los papeles referentes a la propiedad de su familia, ya que pasarían a ser de él, es decir, ahora todo sería de Kon, debido a que todos los Kurosaki habían tomado la decisión de quedarse en la sociedad de almas.

Kon trabajaba como mediador entre aquellos humanos con poderes excepcionales así como mensajero entre la sociedad de almas y los miembros de x-cution, los cuales ahora contaban con una gran cantidad de miembros y tenían sedes en varias ciudades de japón, siendo su principal tarea la de ayudar a eliminar a Hollows o cuando la sociedad les pedía sus servicios.

La libertad que dicho trabajo le proporcionaba, hacía que Kon pudiera tener y/o conquistar a cualquier mujer que quisiera, lo que no era muy difícil debido a la apariencia del cuerpo de Ichigo y a la galantería que había desarrollado el alma modificada con relativo poco esfuerzo.

Al principio, Kon no sabía qué hacer exactamente con su vida, pero al darse cuenta que las mujeres no le eran indiferentes y que se interesaban demasiado en él, y siendo un pervertido de "nacimiento" se dejo envolver por el placer que todas esas mujeres buscaban en él.

No tenía preferencia entre mujeres maduras en busca de escapar de su monótona vida de casada o una joven chica colegiala que buscaba encontrar el significado del amor. Kon era irresistible y lo sabía, no por nada se contaba por la calles que era el sensual y ardiente nuevo playboy de Karakura. Pero ahora dicho título peligraba ya que por cuestiones del destino, en su visita anual a la ciudad, Isshin se había enterado de las "aventuras" de Kon.

Temiendo que Kon pudiera llegar a un punto de no retorno, Isshin hablo con él pero para su fortuna se dió cuenta que el alma modificada no tenia ni la más minima intensión de cambiar de rumbo, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que recurrir a Ishida para que vigilara a Kon, aunque fuera por un tiempo.

\- ¡Ichigo-kuuun!- lo llamó una mujer madura de alrededor de unos treinta años, castaña y de cabello ondulado, de alrededor de un metro sesenta y cinco, grandes pechos y largas piernas -Moo, no te he visto en dos meses...- se quejó acercándose coquetamente a él.

\- Nee... mi esposo no está y yo me siento muy sola ¿Vamos a mi casa?

Al sentir que el reiatsu de Ishida lo colocaba al otro lado de la ciudad y que crecía a un ritmo bastante alto, indicando que tal vez estaría eliminando hollows, Kon sonrió de lado y sin perder tiempo tomó la mano de la mujer con sumo cuidado.

\- Reina-chan ¿Aun tienes ese regalo que te di?

La castaña sonrió pícaramente y ocultando su boca con su mano le susurró algo a Kon al oído.

\- Aun no entiendo como tu marido no te ha tocado en dos años- dijo Kon dejando que la mujer lo guiará a su lujoso carro del año.

 **En la sociedad de almas:**

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estoy gorda!- lloraba Rukia de forma dramática y desconsolada. Teniendo siete meses de embarazo, sus hormonas se habían adueñado de su temperamento.

Cualquier mínima cosa la ponía triste, enojada o simplemente lloraba por cualquier nimiedad.

Los nervios de Ichigo estaban destrozados, los primeros cinco meses de embarazo de Rukia habían sido tranquilos, pero al llegar al sexto mes, todo había cambiado, y según la explicación de Isane era porque el poder espiritual de su futuro hijo era tan grande que las hormonas de Rukia estaban siendo alteradas como si se tratase de un huracan.

Ichigo portaba unas grandes ojeras y se le notaba cansado y muy distraído. Tal era su aspecto que hasta Byakuya había tenido que relevarlo varias veces para cuidar de Rukia, porque además de sus volátiles hormonas, Isane le había prohibido a partir del quinto mes, el hacer esfuerzos necesarios ya que temían que algo le sucediera debido una vez, casi congela una habitación cuando por un error de un novato casi hace que varios Huecos Grandes se dirigieran al mundo humano.

Solo Ichigo, Yuzu y Byakuya eran los únicos que podían mantenerla en paz y en calma.

\- Rukia, no estas gorda, solo... es por el embarazo, por favor cálmate- le pidió Ichigo acariciando el enorme abdomen de su esposa.

\- ¡Estoy calmada idiota!- gritó la ahora Kurosaki a su esposo.

\- Rukia, no debes alterarte, piensa en nuestro hijo.

\- ¡Seré una mala madre!- volvió a llorar la Kurosaki sin razón alguna.

Ichigo suspiró por enésima vez en el día, ya no sabia que hacer, estaba tan cansado que a veces quería salir huyendo del lugar.

\- Rukia, solo dos meses más...

\- Ichigo ¿Me amas?- le preguntó cortando de tajo la conversación que el Kurosaki intentaba desarrollar.

\- Si Rukia, te amo, sino fuera así ni siquiera me hubiera casado contigo- contestó acomodándose para que Rukia pudiera descansara sobre su pecho.

Obteniendo la respuesta que quería, la ojivioleta sonrió satisfecha y cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco.

Dos horas de calma fueron suficientes para que Ichigo recuperara fuerzas, no había dormido, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados para estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que Rukia pudiera necesitar.

Mientras la pareja descansaba, del otro lado de la casa, tres personas mantenían una acalorada discusión.

\- ¡Debemos hacer algo ya!- gritó Karin sumamente enojada.

\- Ishida-kun no podrá mantenerlo a raya por mucho tiempo, además solo estará en Japón por unos meses, el próximo tendrá una exposición y de eso depende su carrera como modista- dijo Isshin dando una calada a su cigarro.

\- Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Oni-chan le dio su cuerpo a Kon-chan y ahora le pertenece a él- señaló Yuzu sin saber qué decir.

\- ¡Pero Kon esta destruyendo la vida que Ichi-nii le dio!- gritó Karin estampando su puño contra la mesa - Si Ichi-nii se entera... los tres sabemos cómo va a reaccionar.

\- ¿Y si le asignamos un tutor para que lo guíe?- propuso Yuzu recordando los programas donde se corregian a los jóvenes con problemas de conducta.

\- ¡Kon no es ningún niño!- gritó la pelinegra por tercera vez -Esta actuando como un adulto idiota.

\- Karin, creo que Yuzu tiene razón...- dijo Isshin terminando de fumar su cigarro.

\- ¿Y a quién propones?- preguntó la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Bueno... creo que debe ser alguien familiar- contestó el líder de los Shiba recordando a cierta persona.

...

 **En el mundo humano:**

Un hombre de aproximadamente un metro noventa, ataviado en un lujoso traje a la medida caminaba por un largo pasillo que era iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas de color ambar.

\- Señor, aquí tiene las fotos que me pidió- susurró tras entrar a la última habitación.

\- Deja el sobre en la mesa y retírate, no entres hasta que te llame- ordenó el hombre que estaba del otro lado del escritorio.

El tipo a simple vista aparentaba unos treinta y cinco años, cuerpo atletico, de rostro pulcro y facciones masculinas y con una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha.

Con suma frialdad abrió el sobre y con cuidado extrajo las fotografías.

\- Ts... ese maldito mocoso...- gruñó al ver a Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo con varias mujeres en situaciones bastante comprometedoras.

Le tomó un par de minutos analizar a detalle cada fotografía. Era un hombre inteligente y eso no hacia más que hacerlo mucho más peligroso de lo que aparentaba.

\- Llama a Makoto... no podemos dejar que este mocoso siga interfiriendo en nuestros negocios...- dijo el hombre tras hablar por teléfono.

...

 **Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de este fic.**

 **Es algo que llevo pensando desde hace un tiempo y bueno, aun no tengo bien definida la trama por lo que acepto sugerencias xD**

 **Así que dejen sus reviews :v**


End file.
